


Young Fox, Old Wolf

by Abaloanious



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character with ADHD, F/F, F/M, I can already smell the arguments, I has technology and I shall use it, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Oh Shit Go Back!, Tons of Sarcasm, Upgrading Thedas, lots of yelling, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaloanious/pseuds/Abaloanious
Summary: What happens when you take a 16-year old fangirl and plop her in Thedas?She ends up wanting to fix it and add a few things of her own.Maybe shank of a few people along the way, but has to roast a few people just to bruise that ego.





	1. Face Down in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm sorry if it's not good

At 2:54 pm, the bell rang for the high school students to go home on this sunny Friday afternoon. Maybe they would smoke some weed or hang out with their friends at the mall. No one really cared, just as long as these damn kids were out of this damn school.

 _'I might want to sit in the front seat today',_ Kylah thought, _'I wanna play some Tera and level up a bit. It's been a while since last played. I wonder if I got kicked out of my guild.'_

Kylah walked through the alleyway. She always went this way. It was quiet and that was the way she liked it. She always walked passed the wall that had 'BRAVES' and pictures of Native Americans on the left side, while she walked on the right. The slightly rusted chainlink fence that she loved to run her fingers along.

The back gate was the unpopular choice to leave school, but that was one more reason to leave. It also gives her the chance to stop and put on her headphones and blast her music without someone shouting to 'Turn that shit off'.

With 'Not One of Us' from The Lion King 2 being blared through her PlayStation headphones and knowing that her mom allowed to her spend the night at Kat's house, things were practically perfect.

The teachers always seemed to zoom by. Then that one strict P.E. teacher drove by in his Prius.

 _'Who the fuck drives a Prius?'_ she thought.

By the time the song loop for the second time, she was halfway from the point she turns right, where the old Nike shoe was. She wondered what was the story behind it.

She went to take another step and felt nothing but air.

The world went slow and it felt like an eternity until she looked down and saw nothing but black. A black hole. 

 _'Fuck. My. Life.'_ Kylah thought.

* * *

 

It was dark. 

Very dark...

_'But Mom said I could spend the night at Kat's today...'_

_'Did I die from a brain aneurysm?'_

_'Why is it so cold?'_

Kylah opened her mouth and licked whatever was making her so cold.

_'It tastes like ice.'_

_'It's fucking snow.'_

_'Why the hell is it snowing in the middle of summer?'_ She thought as she was still face down in the snow.


	2. Baby Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our very unfortunate main character has to share her cliff with a special someone.

After laying in the snow for 10 minutes, Kylah finally decides to stand up and look at her surroundings.

"What... the... fuck..." Kylah said breathily.

She stood on the snowy cliff that was surrounded by levitating structures, that spiraled down only stopping a few feet before the ground, and each looking more complicated than the last.

Clouds encircled the top part of the mountain that made it invisible to her.

The snow, on the mountain, seemed to entirely exist on the side she was on since there was seemed to be absent from where clouds encircled the mountain.

"What kind of Alice in Wonderland bullshit did I fall into?" She murmured to under her breath.

Kylah was used to weird, but this was a different kind of weird she did NOT like and knows for a FACT she is not dreaming for two reasons only: her ankle still hurt from when she decided it was a good idea to jump from tree to tree like a monkey and her dreams don't have hurts that she's gotten in the real world.

She took a step back to see, with her feet, if there was any good place to sit down and process what was going on. This was a lot to take in at once, but her thinking was interrupted by a loud squawk from behind her.

She almost jumped at the noise but remembered she can't afford the room on her lovely cliff that was the size of the large bathroom stall. Back to the topic at hand, she turned around to glare at the unknown that thing that almost made her jump to death.

A baby griffin, or at least it looked like one, was staring back at her with its head cocked to one side.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Kylah cursed," There is no way a baby griffin is chilling, in front of me, on a cliff."

Staring the baby griffin for a few moments and realized-

"Oh, your wing is broken," She stated, " Maybe that's why you're chilling on a cliff... OR you wanted to hang out with this guy!"

She pointed dramatically at herself.

The baby griffin shook its head in disagreement. 

Going back to process the information in front of her, AND the new information of the baby griffin, she convoluted a plan that benefits both her and the baby griffin.

"Baby griffin, I'm tired of calling you 'baby griffin' my thoughts, so I shall bestow thee with a name," Kylah declared.

The baby griffin chirped at the idea of getting a name.

"I shall grant thee the name of Adonis. Do you like the way that sounds," she questioned.

The baby griffin went into deep thought before chirping happily and almost knocking her off the edge when it jumped a little.

"Adonis, why are you so fucking huge? You take up like 1/3 of the entire cliff. That's not a lot of breathing room, you know," she said.

Adonis shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question with body language.

'Speaking of Adonis, was it a boy or a girl? Even if it is a girl I'm not changing the name.' Kylah thought.

"Adonis, are you a boy or a girl?"

Adonis cocked its head in confusion.

'Yeah, real smart. Try to get an animal that can't speak to answer if its a boy or a girl. Real smart.' She said sarcastically.

'Don't criticize me, other me!' Kylah argued back.... at herself...

"I'm dumb. Tap my left hand if you're a boy, or tap my right hand if you're a girl." Kylah proposed hoping that Adonis would be able to answer her question now.

It chirped cheerfully and took a step forward, snow falling off its wings as it did, and tapped her left hand.

"You're a boy griffin, got it," Kylah affirmed to herself.

Adonis nuzzled her hand as if he was telling her to pet him.

"And you're also a cuddly griffin," Kylah insinuated," I guess I've been lied to my whole life because I thought griffins were supposed to be brave."

Adonis cawed at her disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry," She apologized mockingly," Now let's try and get that wing of your's fixed so we get off this cliff!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me feel good! So do Kudos... Maybe a hug, but we can't get what we want.
> 
> Before I forget! Next time of Young Fox, Old Wolf, Kylah discovers something about her has changed and gets a gift that could change her entire situation! Even though I'm pretty sure you know what it is!


	3. Healing is Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a long time, but do not fear, the wait should be worth it.

 

> Day 2,
> 
> The first day of the journal entry isn't worth seeing because I got bored and started to draw. Now, it's illegible.
> 
> To what's happening on Day 2 now, I've made a splint, not a very good one, for Adonis using textbooks and a roll of bandages I stole from the nurse's office.
> 
> I think his wing is better, but I don't think we can glide down the mountain with him in this condition. I deduce that Adonis needs time to recover.

Adonis nudges Kylah's arm, interrupting her writing.

"What do you want, Adonis," Kylah asked, "I'm trying to figure out the best way to get you to recover as fast as possible."

Adonis nudged her arm again, still trying to get her focus on him.

"Alright, you big softie," Kylah set her notebook and pencil aside.

He took the opportunity and laid his head on her lap.

"I'm not petting you," she stated firmly, "At this point, you'll be no better than my cats."

Adonis nuzzled his head further into her lap.

Kylah sighed and began to scratch under his beak. He does something that is between a pigeon "coo" and a chirp.

A loud rumble coming from both Adonis' and Kylah's stomachs alert them.

Adonis opens one eye, that closed while she was petting him and looks at her with pleading eyes for food.

"Adonis," Kylah basically sighed his name, "you can only live on school for so long."

Adonis made a sad "scrr" noise and started to look like the sad puppies from the PETA commercials.

"You have wait until the timer goes off," Kylah lectured, " I don't know how long we'll be up here, so it's best to ration out what food we have."

Adonis removed his head from her lap and began to pout.

"Don't be like that! I'm pretty you can wait an hour and a half until the timer goes off," she lectured to the griffin.

She had set a timer set for 6 hours, on her phone, to go off and let them know it's time to eat. However, it seemed hoarding 6 lunches, 3 breakfasts, and 4 after school lunches weren't enough to keep them on this cliff forever.

Although she gives lots of love to her newfound griffin friend, she worried he wouldn't have enough energy to get them down or have enough for himself to keep himself moving. Even she was surprised to his him moving with the portion of food she's been giving him.

* * *

  

>  Day 3 (well the morning),
> 
> My clothes are beginning to get wet from the snow. I would dry them, but I have nothing to hang them on, the eair is to dry, they're no sticks up here to make a fire, and the wind is too fucking cold!
> 
> I have nothing else to complaun about my beloved cliff, but do not worry! I will add more before the end of the day.

Kylah closed her journal with a sigh. She turned on her phone to see if the clock had changed from the time she left school.

' _Is the time here different? Or did I just break my clock..._ ,' Kylah thought to herself, ' _Let's just say that I broke it. Makes more sense._ '

She looked over at the sleeping griffin and sighed again.

"The sun isn't up, " she mumbled to herself," I'll just take a quick nap. I'm pretty sure Adonis will just wake me up."

She placed her neon pink duffle bag under her head. The last thing she saw was the same spiral-like structures in the distance. 

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she didn't see Adonis' mud brown feathers in her eyes, she saw her old apartment complex she had moved out of 4 years ago.

"So I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that I'm dreaming," Kylah said to herself.

"Indeed you are, da'len, " a masculine voice informed from behind her.

She made a loud, but short, squeal and turned around to the find the origin of the voice.

"I have been watching you dream for a while, da'len. It is most unfortunate that they all have been nightmares. Though, I did expect us to be speaking today."

' _What. The. Fuck._ , ' she thought,' _See, I had a suspicion I was in Thedas, but I didn't expect myself to become a "Modern Girl in Thedas" trope._ '

"Ah, I am aware you are a new arrival to Thedas, but I wish to speak to you on another matter, " the masculine spirit said.

Kylah took a deep breath to process what was going on/ She took a step back and examined the spirit.

It appeared to be 3 or 4 inches taller than her. Being 5' 6" did have its perks of being shorter than almost anyone you meet. Its hair was a little past shoulder length, but it was tied back in a ponytail. It was wearing robes, mage robes, that were in a beautifully contrasted its pale skin. Its skin was like caramel, which complimented its pale white hair. Lastly, its eyes were like liquid gold, like it straight from the Witcher 3, that swirled in an illusionary effect kind of way.

"Are you done observing my appearance, da'len," it asked politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare," Kylah voiced quickly, "Before we talk, what's your name? Or kind of spirit are you?"

"I am Kindness," It stated, "And I wish to speak to you about your griffin friend. Your kindness towards the creature has drawn me to you."

"Well, don't I feel special," She muttered sarcastically, "What's wrong with Adonis?"

"I wish to show the art of healing magic," It told Kylah, "I want both you can your griffin friend to leave the cliff you are trapped on."

"Ok, Let's slow down before we drop a bombshell on me. I have magic," Kylah exclaimed.

"Of course, da'len. It is very common to see magic among the people of Arlathan," Kindness addressed.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Kylah snapped back.

"I am not 'Captain Obvious',  I am Kindness," It politely corrected.

"Ok... How would you teach me 'the art of healing magic'," she said mockingly.

"I did not say 'teach'. I said I would show. You will teach yourself with practice," Kindnesssoftly corrected.

"I don't think I'll have enough time to practice to heal a broken bone Also before me and Adonis run out of food," Kylah protested.

Kindness shook its head.

"Your dreams have shown me of your knowledge. Just like your understanding of a bird's anatomy. Very morbid I must say," Kindness rebuttals.

"But that's a bird's skeletal system. Not a griffin's," Kylah argued.

"I am sure you will find a way, da'len," Kindness says warmly as it touched her forehead, "I have given you the basics. The rest is to you. Now it is time for you to  **wake up**."

* * *

 

Adonis rubbed his wing against her face, trying to wake her.

Her eyes flutter open and look up at Adonis

"What is it, Adonis," she asked sleepily.

Adonis motioned his head to her phone that laid by her duffle bag.

...

It was ringing

...

"Oh shit! Sorry, it's time for us to eat," Kylah exclaimed as she almost shot up, but remembered she was on a cliff.

Kylah quickly opened her backpack and took a half-eaten double chocolate muffin.

He stared at the muffin with wide, hungry eyes.

"If you stare too long, you'll start drooling from the beak," she teased.

He cawed, eager to be fed. He looked smaller than she last remembered.

She split the rest of the chocolate muffin into two. One half being larger than the other.

"Here you go, bud," she said as she tossed the larger half to Adonis.

He jumped up and ate the muffin greedily.

"You really like chocolate, huh," she mumbled to herself.

A gust of cold wind brushed against her and caused Kylah to shiver, while continuous gusts of wind came by.

"Goddammit! I'm wearing like 3 jackets and I'm still shivering my ass off," Kylah cursed.

Adonis shook as well, causing the snow that rested on his back to slowly tumble down his back.

She shifted closer to Adonis, trying to get closer to his warm belly. Adonis did the same and she felt his shivering.

They inched closer to each other until Kylah was huddled into his breast and he had his neck resting on her shoulder and head on her back.

She could hear the clatter of her teeth while the wind picked up speed. They stayed there huddling to keep each other warm for what seemed like hours. The wind lost some speed enough for the two to separate.

Kylah thought now what the most appropriate time to tell Adonis about the new skill she was shown, quite possibly perfect, to help heal the griffin.

"Adonis, a spirit of Kindness came to me in a dream and it showed me how to heal," Kylah informed, "I need practice because I don't think soggy Algebra II and Medical Biology textbooks with dollar store bandages are going to fix your wing."

He nodded his head against her shakily.

"I have a knife in my backpack and I'm going to practice on myself before I help you."

He made small noise out of protest.

"Adonis," Kylah begged, " I don't want to make your injury worse. I have to do this."

She removed herself from his breast and grabbed her knife, that was tucked away in the side pocket of her backpack. She put the blade onto her skin and began to apply pressure.

"Fuck it," she whispered to herself.

In a single motion, she sliced the knife down her wrist and let an ear-piercing wail that made Adonis flinch.

"Maybe I should've started with smaller cuts...," Kylah whimpered.

She put the knife down beside and raised her uninjured arm and placed her hand to the wound. Hoping for the best, she knows mages come into their magic with of it hat usually end in burning farmhouses or frozen fountains. Kylah isn't religious, but she prayed that this burst of magic would be healing, or it would end in more screaming.

_'A deep breath in'_

...

_'A deep breath out'_

...

_'Release!'_

As Kylah's last thought finished, she released a weak bolt of lightning into her self-inflicted wound.

She tried to hold her breath, but she let a loud whimper, earning her a concerned caw from Adonis.

"Don't worry, bud," She tried to say reassuringly, "I'm not going to die and leave you alone on this cliff. I'm gonna get us outta here either today or tomorrow."

She closed her eyes again and started the same mantra in her head.

_'A deep breath in'_

...

_'A deep breath out'_

...

_'Release!'_

Just as her last attempt, it ended in failure with the same weak bolt of lightning being released into the wound and she made the same ear-piercing wail but sounded more hoarse than the last two.

This continues for 15 minutes before the blood loss was starting to get to her. Kylah's eyes began to feel heavy and she was slightly rocking where she sat.

He nudged her head and changed Kylah's focus from her wound to him.

Droopy eyes were met with ones full of concern and worry.

"Adonis, baby," she said with a gravelly voice, "I have to fix this wound or I won't be able to... to..."

Tears rapidly filled and spilled from her eyes. A snivel escaping her lips.

Kylah felt helpless. She was unable to heal her own wound for 15 minutes of agony.

"If I can't heal myself, I can't heal you! I have to heal you! I want you to be safe, Adonis! Not stuck on this cliff," she cried with her gruff and tired voice.

Adonis rubbed his feathery head against her dark brown curls.

' _Stubborn fool_ ,' a voice hissed at her inside Kylah's head, ' _you can't help yourself. You should just give up. Adonis will never be healed because you. Can't. Do. It._ '

She was tired of this. She had struck herself with lightning so many times there were black marks of charred muscle from the many attempts.

Maybe she should just give up.

She's done it before. When life threw a challenge, she tended to give up. ' _Too hard_ ," she thought.

The need to rest her head on Adonis' claw ran rapidly through her mind.

' _Just a quick rest_ ,' she thought, ' _Then I'll just try again when I wake up..._ '

Her eyes began to droop shut.

...

' _A quick rest_ '

...

' _A nap_ '

...

' _Sleep_ '

...

...

...

...

...

' _EQUALS DEATH_ '

Her last thought made her eyes shoot open and her ears began to listen again.

She didn't notice that she had stopped.

Adonis' caws sounded muffled, but she could still hear the desperation in them.

"I'm sorry...," Kylah apologized, "I didn't know I was... was... was about to die."

When she spoke the word 'die' with her gravelly voice, adrenaline shot through her veins.

She lad her hand on her wound. She felt the blood that crusted around the edges.

' _This wound will heal. And then I'll heal Adonis_ , ' she thought determinedly.

Warmth was the first thing she felt a surge through her wound. Muscle and skin joined together, though imperfect, to make a scar. A scar to remember that is. The first thing she healed.

She smiled up at Adonis with her, somehow, white teeth.

* * *

 

 

 

> Day 3,
> 
> I've been practiving my new found healing for around 4-5 hours. It has been a grueling process and it started to feel like I was back at home grinfing on TERA.
> 
> Anyway, I've been able to heal cuts far faster than my first attempt. On the other hand, my arm is now covred in scars, but I might be able to get rid of them with more experiece. A lot more experiene. Like, I feel like I'm at level 2 or 3 in a game and I need to be like level 20 or 25 to unlock a new healing ability.
> 
> Back to the topic, again, I feel like I'm able to Adonis' wing enough so we can glide down the mointain and find someone more experienced to heal his broken bone.
> 
> This might be the last journal entry of the day so I just want to let myself know: CUTTING YOURSLE FHURTS LIKE A BITCH, DUMBASS!

She closed the journal, roughly, with a sigh.

"Adonis, do you think I'm able to heal you," Kylah asked.

He nodded.

"But I've only been healing cuts! I could make your wing deformed or something," she protested.

Adonis rested a claw on her shoulder. She looked at it, then her eyes traveled up his arm to his eyes.

His eyes told her that he trusted her. Trusted her to heal him.

'Oh y _e, of little faith_ ,' the bible verse echoed through her thoughts.

"I'm not sure about this, but you trust me," she stated, "And if you trust me, I have to at least try."

She asked Adonis to lower his wing so she could take that terrible make-shift splint off of him.

The textbooks covers might as well be used as paper mache, but what was written inside was in perfect condition.

' _Maybe I'll use them later_ ,' she thought.

"Are you ready," she said while her voice was shaky.

Adonis nodded once more.

She was nervous. Very nervous. But she began to focus.

' _A deep breath in_.'

...

' _A deep breath out_.'

...

' _Release!_ '

A soft orange glow resonated from hands and Kylah began to mend his broken bone in Adonis' wing. It took 20 minutes before she fell back, exhausted, but his wing wasn't completely healed.

"Adonis," she sounded winded," can you move your wing, bud?"

Adonis moved his left wing, and his face showed a little pain. His eyes lit up.

Kylah saw his chest expand and let out a glass-breaking caw. She covered her ears attempting to block out the noise.

After a few moments of silence, Kylah removed her hands from ears only to an increasingly loud rumbling noise coming from above them.

' _100 points from Gryffindor_ ,' she thought.

"Are you able to glide," Kylah urgently asked Adonis.

He moved his wing and nodded. He turned his back to her and offered his back to ride. She quickly collected her things and shoved them into her backpack. A quick check if she had everything, then threw backpack onto her back and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder.

The amount of snow that was rolling down the steep slope increased.

"Let's glide, Adonis," Kylah said as she tried to shout over the occurring avalanche.

Adonis obeyed the command and jumped from the cliff and began gliding down towards safety.

* * *

"See, flying was fun at first, but when you've been in the air for an hour, it gets boring," Kylah mumbled under her breath.

Adonis came to an abrupt halt. She nearly flew off of him.

"Warn me the next time you're about to land," Kylah complained.

She hopped off his back and saw that Adonis had landed in front of a village... great...

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here," an angry voice said.

That was when other people seem to come out of the woodworks just aim their weapons at her.

She held her hands up in surrender, "What a wonderful morning I'm having..."


End file.
